I'll Stand By You
by SuperSteph
Summary: -slash- A short story about Charlie and Adam.


Author's Note: Just a little something I wrote a while back for a friend ... I'm not really a fan of this pairing .. Hell, I hate Charlie, but enjoy! — And yea - I don't own anyone that you recognize ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I lived for this.

  


Oh God, did I live for this.

  


To be standing, shoved up against the wall, the brick scraping my back through my tux. To have his hands quickly and rapidly tracing my body, trying to remember because God knows when we'd get a chance to be together like this again.

  


To have his tongue exploring every crevice of my mouth, running along the tips of my teeth.

  


Just to have him next to me, to be able to kiss him back with the same vigor he was kissing me.

  


His hand moved down from my back to cup my bottom, and he squeezed it lightly.

  


I moaned into his mouth.

  


"I want you," he breathed.

"Not here," I said, looking on either side of us, making sure no one was around.

  


He pulled back, and I felt bad.

  


"Why can't we tell people about us Charlie? What's so wrong about us?"

  


"Nothing, I love you, and I want to shout it from the rooftops. But we can't. They're not as understanding as our parents, or should I say, my parents, are. I know they're not. Just two more weeks, and then we'll have the summer to ourselves," I explained gently.

  


He stepped backwards, breaking contact.

  


I inwardly whined. I missed him already.

  


"Adam," I said, trying to step forward. But with every step forward I took, he matched it with one back.

  


"No Charlie. This is getting ridiculous. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep hiding. I don't give a shit what they think . I'm ready to tell them. Just let me know when you are," Adam spat angrily.

  


I fell back against the wall, watching him retreat back into the building, where the Eden Hall Senior Prom was going on. No doubt, he was heading back to his date, Miss Julie Gaffney.

  


It was at times likes these, and nights like now, that I hated that her and my Adam were so close, that little bitch.

  


A cool breeze was stirred up, and hit my flushed cheeks, that were still flushed from Adam's kiss.

  


Who the hell was I kidding? I couldn't let Adam just walk out on me like this. No way. I needed to get him back.

  


I fixed my tux quickly, ran a hand through my hair and charged back into the building.

  


The room was hot and stuffy, and there were students all over the place. But even through the crowds, my eyes landed on Adam. He was on the floor, dancing with Julie.

  


To anyone else, it would look like they were a couple. They were close, staring into each other's eyes, their lips taking turns moving, obviously in conversation.

  


But I knew what to look for. His hands weren't resting on her hips, but lightly grazing them. And his shoulders were tensed. 

  


And I knew they were talking about me. 

  


Julie was the only other person in the world, aside from my mom, and Adam's parents, that knew about us.

  


Still, knowing all this, I still felt a pang of jealousy. 

  


How could he go from her to me to her again so easily?

  


I was breathing heavily by now, and I knew that I was just trying to keep myself from exploding with anger.

  


I scanned the room again.

  


The ducks were scattered around in various places. I didn't really care who was where, but they were all there, though, I did stop on Russ, who was sitting by himself, staring lustily at Julie. 

  


Part of me was glad to see that, I don't know why, it just was.

  


And then my eyes landed on DJ. He was in the corner, talking to a student, who was probably requesting a song.

  


Something in my brain popped.

  


I may not be able to shout it from the rooftops to the whole world that I loved Adam, but I could start here.

  


I squeezed my way through the crowd, and finally ended up at the DJ booth.

  


I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants, and took a deep breath.

  


"I'd like to make a request," I leaned in, once I caught the guy's attention.

  


"Sure! Who's the lucky lady?" he asked.

  


I'm sure I blushed, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, "Lucky _lad_ is more like it," I said sheepishly.

  


The DJ gave me a quizzical look, and I ignored it, leaning in.

  


"I'd like to request ..." and I whispered it in his ear.

  


He nodded, and fumbled for the track, as the song that was currently playing was drawing to an end.

  


"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a special request here, going out to an Adam Banks, from a special someone," the DJ introduced the song, and soon the words started.

  


It was the second verse, where I sang too.

  


"So, if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside, come on and talk to me now," I sang my voice unsteady, "And hey, what you've got to hide? I get angry too, well I'm a lot like you, when you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose, let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong, I'll stand by you."

  


I was surprised to see the dance floor clear, and suddenly, something came over me, and I knew I was doing the right thing. 

  


I could see him, standing across from me, his arms crossed.

  


I waited for the song to play out, and right at the end, I put the microphone back to my mouth, and said proudly, "Adam, I love you with all my heart, and I don't care who knows."

  


The ducks, who had crowded around him with curiosity, let their jaws drop.

  


Then, after staring at me for a moment, they turned to Adam, and awaited his next move.

  


I finally looked at Adam too. I looked in his eyes, as they glistened with tears.

  


He bit his bottom lip, and I was beginning to regret what I did.

  


I stood in the middle of the dance floor. 

  


It was quiet, the DJ never put on another song, or at least was waiting for Adam's response before he pushed play.

  


Time dragged on, and the pit, the hole in my stomach grew.

  


I screwed up.

  


Maybe he wasn't ready.

  


Maybe he was just saying that.

  


That this wasn't what he wanted.

  


I closed my eyes in fear, not wanting to watch him run from the dance floor.

  


Needless to say, I was taken aback when I felt a pair of warm, familiar lips on mine.

  


He was kissing me.

  


In front of our whole school, he was kissing me.

  


My eyes fluttered beneath my eyelids, and just when I thought I'd faint, one of his arms snaked around my waist, the other rested comfortably on the back of my head.

  


I gingerly put my hands on his shoulder blades, and smiled into his lips.

  


And then, I was kissing him back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Charlie sighed, and opened his eyes.

  


"That's when I knew, your father and I were going to be together for the rest of our lives," Adam reached over, and patted his partner's knee.

  


Charlie captured Adam's hand in his, and kissed it gently.

  


Their adopted 9 year old daughter, fell back into the easy chair, and thought aloud, "I hope I find love like that."

  


"Caitlin, you're a little young for that," Adam admonished.

  


"Yea - give it a few years," Charlie laughed, "Like twenty."

  


"Anymore questions?" Adam asked.

  


Little Caleb, crawled up into Adam's lap, his feet resting across Charlie's legs, "Daddy?"

  


"Yes?" Adam answered.

  


"Where do babies come from?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***the song is _I'll Stand By You_ by The Pretenders - check it out!***


End file.
